Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Vanessa completes in her favorite game, she earns $340$ points. Vanessa already has $490$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2390$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Vanessa needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Vanessa will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Vanessa wants to have at least $2390$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2390$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2390$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 340 + 490 \geq 2390$ $ x \cdot 340 \geq 2390 - 490 $ $ x \cdot 340 \geq 1900 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1900}{340} \approx 5.59$ Since Vanessa won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.59$ up to $6$ Vanessa must complete at least 6 levels.